Across the Universe
by Lucas M
Summary: Luna e Rolf se gostavam por diversos motivos. O que mais os aproximava, porém, era a consciência de que, naquela relação, um não tentaria mudar o mundo do outro.


**Gênero**: Romance  
**Shippers**: Luna/Rolf  
**Spoilers**: Até Deathly Hallows.  
**Classificação**: K  
**Especificações**: Shortfic  
**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, a Grifinória venceria menos Inter-Casas.

**ACROSS THE UNIVERSE  
**_"nothing's gonna change my world."_

Rolf gostava de Luna porque ela apreciava as coisas simples, como torradas no café-da-manhã e os desenhos das teias das acromântulas. Gostava porque ela era carinhosa, apesar de nunca dirigir sua atenção total a nada. Ela conseguia ser ainda mais baixa que ele, fato que a tornava facilmente abraçável - Rolf gostava disso também. Luna tratava os animais com respeito, as crianças com diligência e as pessoas de mente fechada com a superioridade velada de alguém livre de preceitos tediosos. E Rolf gostava, gostava e gostava. Sempre lia os livros estranhos que ela comprava. Recomendava The Quibbler a todos os seus amigos. Procurava com afinco o Bufador de Chifre Enrugado de que ela tanto falava. E acabava gostando de fazer tudo isso.

Luna gostava de Rolf porque ele era esquisito. Não existiam muitos caras baixinhos e afeiçoados a criaturas mágicas por aí, então ela tinha que aproveitar, entende. Também era legal ele nunca demonstrar surpresa diante das coisas que ela falava, mesmo que fosse um completo absurdo - como o comentário sobre a possibilidade de Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado habitarem as montanhas, por exemplo. Os animais espalhados pela casa não chegavam a ser um problema, embora não houvesse nenhum realmente interessante. Ela também gostava dele porque ele conseguia dobrar a língua (inclusive em momentos bastante inesperados), era contra o corte de rabo dos crupes e usava cuecas com estampa de pelúcios.

Os dois se conheceram no lançamento do primeiro livro de Rolf, _Novas Espécies & Onde Habitam_. Luna ouvira um dos irmãos mais velhos de Ginny (Chance, devia ser esse o nome) falar sobre o livro, e estava ansiosa para descobrir se aquelas tais novas espécies incluíam galívoras, zonzóbulos e Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado. Ficou um longo tempo na fila para obter um exemplar autografado, embora preferisse a opção de pegar um livro e ir embora, se ela existisse. Rolf estava feliz por finalmente conseguir publicar seu material de pesquisa, mas gostaria de pular aquela etapa de socialização com os leitores. Sua criatividade para dedicatórias acabara na segunda pessoa da fila, e ele já estava cogitando escrever a primeira coisa esdrúxula que passasse pela mente. Bem, ele escreveu: "chá com limão". Ninguém lia aquelas mensagens mesmo. Infelizmente, justo aquela garota loira observou longamente a dedicatória, com os olhos arregalados. Pensando bem, os olhos dela estavam arregalados antes também.

- Ah, obrigada. Mas meu nome é Luna, não Chá com Limão.

Ele riu. Ela continuou séria, com aquele ar constrangido (embora distraído) de quem corrige um engano corriqueiro. E os olhos protuberantes.

- Desculpe. - recebeu o livro das mãos da jovem e complementou o que havia escrito.

"_Vamos tomar um chá com limão?_"

Foi a melhor cantada da vida de Rolf. Luna preferia _firewhisky_, mas aceitou mesmo assim.

Os encontros se tornaram freqüentes. Em dois meses, Rolf deu a Luna o primeiro excremento fossilizado de dragão. Em três, a pediu em namoro. Com quatro meses, Luna anunciou a Xenophilius que estava se mudando para Londres. Mesmo triste, o sr. Lovegood não impôs resistência; apenas pediu à filha que levasse uma ameixa dirigível como lembrança (na esperança do tal namorado ser atacado e a sua Luna voltar para casa). Duas semanas depois, a primeira briga: Luna havia discutido com Hermione Granger e Rolf não enxergou a relação entre os fatos de Granger ser terrivelmente limitada e de não acreditar em zonzóbulos. No mais, era uma relação saudável, na qual ambas as partes viviam em mundos particulares, que orbitavam um ao redor do outro em perfeita sintonia.

O casamento ocorreu cerca de um ano depois. Não houve grandes preparativos ou ansiedade por parte dos noivos. O pedido também não teve nada de especial. Na verdade, o diálogo literal foi exatamente o seguinte:

"Estou entediado. Vamos casar?"  
"Parece uma boa idéia."  
"Terça-feira está bom para você?"  
"Não, na terça tenho que colher algumas vagens rosadas. Pode ser quarta?"  
"Quarta, então."

A cerimônia se realizou em um parque trouxa do qual Luna gostava muito. Todos os convidados usavam amarelo. Os trouxas que passavam tinham a certeza instantânea de que aquilo se tratava de algum ritual hippie maluco e ignoraram quaisquer sinais de magia. Como, aliás, os trouxas sempre fazem. O sr. e a sra. Scamander passaram a lua-de-mel em casa mesmo, porque não podiam deixar os animais sozinhos, mas foi divertido mesmo assim. Tentaram fazer um bolo de casamento atrasado e acabaram mais enfarinhados que a massa.

Todos os dias, Luna era a primeira a levantar. No momento em que ela colocava os pés nas pantufas que imitavam patas de dragão, Rolf despertava e tinha um dos seus acessos de espirros infalíveis. Depois da higiene matinal, eles davam comida aos bichos e os transfiguravam em animais familiares aos trouxas, para poderem levá-los para passear. Na volta, tomavam chá com limão e se dirigiam a cômodos diferentes do apartamento aumentado por magia. Luna passava o dia pintando no pequeno ateliê. Rolf passava o dia escrevendo na biblioteca menor ainda. O lar não era muito arrumado, com tantos animais e absolutamente nenhum ser humano dotado de habilidades domésticas por perto.

O único fator em que não combinavam eram as amizades. Rolf gostava muito dos Weasley, de Harry e de Neville, mas os assuntos não batiam. Eles eram todos meio neuróticos de guerra e gostavam de lembrar das antigas aventuras, de discutir política, falar do Ministério e de Hogwarts. Enquanto isso, a humanidade era o último dos assuntos que interessavam o marido de Luna. Ele gostava de falar sobre viagens e paisagens, de discutir filosofia e comparar espécies de dragões. Assim, uma vez por semana, Rolf deixava o apartamento livre para os amigos de Luna e saía para beber com outros naturalistas. Tentem filosofar com Ron Weasley e vocês irão entendê-lo.

Se o casamento não foi muito festejado, isso foi compensado quando veio a gravidez, vários anos depois. Luna ficou feliz, mas Rolf foi conduzido a um estado de euforia absoluta que durou nove meses. Era fácil para ele, que não precisava suportar as dores nas costas e incontinência urinária. De qualquer modo, Luna não reclamava de nada disso. Só não ficava muito feliz quando o companheiro se tornava hiperprotetor a ponto de, por exemplo, não deixá-la montar um hipogrifo selvagem, o que qualquer um sabia que era altamente benéfico para o bebê. Correção: os bebês. Lorcan e Lysander Scamander nasceram no hospital St. Mungus, e as reações ao fato até então desconhecido de que Luna estivera grávida de gêmeos foram variadas.

Xeno Lovegood passou um longo tempo falando sobre como o nascimento de gêmeos atraía Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado.

Hermione Granger e Ginny Weasley voltaram às boas. Andavam se estranhando, enquanto imaginavam quem seria a madrinha do filho de Luna. Agora precisavam decidir quem seria madrinha de qual criança.

George Weasley, ao receber a notícia pelo seu irmão mais novo, decidiu que precisaria ter uma pequena conversa com aqueles garotos quando eles ficassem mais velhos. Sobre Gemialidades.

Rolf Scamander desmaiou.

Agora existiam dois pequenos satélites nas órbitas do casal de planetas harmônicos. Os bebês eram absolutamente idênticos: tinham fios do cabelo ruivo do pai e os olhos cinzentos e protuberantes da mãe. Usaram as plaquetas de identificação por algumas semanas, até Luna aprender a diferenciá-los pelos detalhes, como uma pinta a mais ou a mania de Lysander de dormir com a língua exposta. Logo começariam a aterrorizar os amassos do pai e a decorar o apartamento com as tintas da mãe. Mas essas são histórias para outra ocasião.

Luna e Rolf se gostavam por diversos motivos. O que mais os aproximava, porém, era a consciência de que, naquela relação, um não tentaria mudar o mundo do outro.

As mudanças ocorriam naturalmente.


End file.
